


Dream your dream or find the truth.

by AGiantNerd



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bad Ending, Dreamscapes, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mild Blood, References to Suicide, Regret, Sunny uses humor to cope, Visions in dreams, blood trails
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28791687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGiantNerd/pseuds/AGiantNerd
Summary: Sunny is dead. He committed suicide. Now he has gained a gift to make things right between him and his friends.Based on this: https://dearest-chiomi.tumblr.com/post/640364846842626048/so-guess-who-came-up-with-a-stupid-omori-au
Relationships: Aubrey & Hero & Kel & Sunny (OMORI), Basil & Sunny (OMORI), Hero/Mari (OMORI), Mari & Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 227





	1. Making things right.

**Author's Note:**

> Me while making this: This is going to be sorta angsty but there will be a lot of humor so it isn't pure sadness so-  
> *Accidently spills angst all over the place.* oops...

Sunny opened his eyes and was immediately greeted by a blinding light. He got up and began to look around but couldn’t see anything. It wasn’t white space, nor was it the real world. It was almost like he-

**Died. He died.**

He remembered now. Being on the rooftop of the hospital and feeling the wind rush by his head. The way he felt when he fell off the building. The force of gravity pulling him down at high speeds, passing by windows of other patients. 

Now here he was, all alone in a blank area. Was this his punishment for taking a coward's way out of the truth? It felt like it, and perhaps he even deserves it.

He sighed to himself as he began making his way through the white void. Who knows, maybe there is something and he is just blind to it. 

He continued walking until he suddenly slammed into something. He stuck his arms out and began feeling a wall that was as pure white as the rest of the room. Was he just in a giant white room? Was there a way out?

He continued along the wall, hoping to find at least something.

He felt a knob, finally a way out of this place. He turned it and pushed open a piece of the wall.

On the other side was pitch blackness, nothing to be seen nor heard. Maybe Sunny’s punishment is to look through a bunch of white and black rooms.

“Huh, you know, I was expecting a worst punishment for murder and suicide but this is not what I had in mind.” Sunny grumbled to himself.

“W͡a͑i̔t́̔͊͞͞i̛ng̊͌ f̅͝ŏ̓̈̀̎r s̅ȍ̆͌͒m̓͘e̎̾t̅̏̋͝h͊͘i̋̋n̚g͋̌ t̚o͒̎͐̋ ḧ̔̔́a͒p̑̈̀p̽̌̓͊e̿̅̀͝n̆͛?̑” A voice spoke from behind Sunny.

Sunny quickly turned around to see there was a mask on the floor. He slowly walked towards it and picked it up, it felt like it was made of clay.

“P̘͖̜̚͝͞ȗ͟͜͝t̢̖̲͔́̓̽̕ ̨̪͋̐͌̊͟͟ì̛̘̹̩̑t̛̳͓̕ ͎̫͊̆o͕̻̲͑͊̕ň̲͕̘̃͡.̧͔͈̾̔͆ ̛̺͚̜͌̏Tr̨̮̩̋̾͝ü̹̝͊s͎̗͉̔͡t ͉͓̈́͌m͚̅e̡̪̼̓̈̏͝ͅ.̫̿” The voice was somehow more distorted but Sunny was still able to make out what it said.

It looked weird, the eyes of the mask looked like stars and it had a wide smile. Yet the inside was pitch black and felt kinda sticky.

Well, Sunny was already dead so it wasn’t like it could kill him. He can play along for now.

He put on the mask and immediately regretted it as he felt it stick to his face like it was glue. He tried to pull it off but the mask wouldn’t budge as it muffled Sunny’s screams.

_It hurts. It hurts so much. Take it off. **TAKE IT OFF.** _

The mask stopped stinging his face finally allowing him to breathe. He tried to take it off but no matter what he did the mask was stuck on his face.

Wonderful, absolutely fantastic.

“Do you like it? I made it myself. Now we can communicate clearly.” The voice spoke, this time without the distortion.

“Who are you?” Sunny asked, feeling the hair on the back of his neck stand up.

“Who I am doesn’t matter, what is happening does.” The voice spoke with certainty, “Thine is here because they killed themself correct?”

“...Yes,” Sunny admitted.

“Well since your death your friends have not been the same.” The voice’s tone saddened, “Basil is unresponsive, Hero is trying to figure out what happened and won’t rest until he gets the truth. Kel and Aubery are devastated.” 

That was to be expected though that didn’t stop him from hating himself. He wished he was strong for them. He wished that he could have written them a note or do anything to give them peace. But no, he was too focused on the pain he felt and thus killed himself without warning.

He felt selfish. 

“You have regrets about your actions. You wish to tell them the truth behind yours and Mari’s death, correct?” The voice asked, seemingly knowing Sunny’s answer already.

“Yes.” Sunny nodded.

“Very well, I shall give you a chance at giving them and yourself some peace.” Sudden hands grabbed Sunny from behind, and reality shifted. The next thing Sunny knew was he was in Hero and Kel’s room.

Kel was asleep on his bed, curled into a ball as if he was hugging himself. He probably was, Sunny could imagine how his death is taking a toll on him. After all, they were close to each other. 

Hero on the other hand was sitting on his bed, staring down at his hands and his eyes red from crying. Hero didn’t seem to notice Sunny though that was for an obvious reason.

“Help him.” The voice commanded.

“How? I am a literal ghost. You want me to just appear in front of him and be like oooo my death wasn’t your fault, stop crying, ooooo.” Sunny mimicked fake ghost noises.

“Take this seriously. Your friends have barely gotten any sleep, it is a miracle Kel found a way to get rest.” The voice growled at Sunny.

“...Sorry.” Sunny walked over to Hero who didn’t react at all.

Sunny stared at him for a bit before placing a hand on his shoulder causing Hero to suddenly jolt up. Startled by this Sunny began to back away as Hero looked around before sighing to himself.

“God Hero, pull yourself together.” He groaned to himself, “...I need to sleep my brain can’t focus on anything right now.”

Hero grabbed his blanket and pulled it over him, laying down with his head comfortably lying on a pillow Hero finally closed his eyes to rest.

“Now what.” Sunny asked the voice.

“Touch his head.” The voice stated.

That was a weird command but he decided it was best to do what he was told. He touched Hero’s head and immediately felt the world shift again.

Now he was in another black void. Perfect. Just what he needed.

“Look around.” The voice commanded.

Sunny began looking around and spotted Hero. He was dressed in his regular clothes and had his hands on his head.

_“You failed Sunny just like you did Mari. You told him that everyone would be there for each other but apparently, that wasn’t good enough. Why couldn’t you find the signs? You failed them as a friend.”_

Sunny knew the voice he was hearing well, though his thoughts were more vulgar with him then when it came to Hero.

Sunny walked over to Hero and sat down next to him, “Hey. Can you hear me?”

Hero jolted back, the look of fear was written all over his face, probably more at the mask than a different presence.

“Don’t worry, I don’t bite.” Sunny tried to comfort him.

“Wh-what are you?” Hero asked, still seemingly terrified.

“My name is-” Wait would it be a good idea to tell Hero his name? Honestly, that might scare him more than his face.

“My name is Omori.” Sunny decided to use his other name.

“Um, nice to meet you?” Hero still seemed nervous.

“...Your headscape is boring.” Sunny looked around, still seeing absolutely nothing.

“Sorry, it came with adult life.” Hero tried to joke, “Anyway, why are you here Omori?” 

“...uhhhhhhh give me a moment.” Sunny turned around and began whispering to himself.

“What do I say?”

“Tell him why you are here.”

“Oh yeah, sure, tell him dead on. Hi, I am your dead friend and I entered your head to tell you to stop being sad.”

“Well, what else are you meant to do?”

“Not put him into shock.” Sunny sighed before turning around to face Hero again, “Better question, why are _you_ here?”

“Cause this is my dream?”

“Exactly, I am simply a figment of your imagination.” Sunny lied and immediately wished he could punch himself.

“Oh...this is awkward.” Hero muttered.

“You're telling me.” Sunny sighed before deciding maybe now he could try to say something useful, “So Mr. Lonely, can you tell me why I was created?”

“...I don’t know, to give me someone to talk to? Brains are weird like that.” Hero shrugged.

“Here, how about you tell me what is on your mind. It could be anything you wish to discuss.” Sunny patiently waited for Hero to respond.

“...Recently a friend of mine...committed suicide.” Hero began.

Sunny nodded, he saw this one coming.

“I feel...upset and angry about it. Like, I failed at a duty.” Sunny tilted his head to show he was listening, “I promised to Mari. I promised her that I would protect Sunny no matter what. Now he and she are both gone and-”

Hero put his hands on top of his head again, “I couldn’t do it. He died the same way she did. They both took their lives- I just- I just…” Hero began to cry, “S-sorry, I failed them. I am an awful friend. If I didn’t leave for college then maybe at least Sunny would be alive.”

If Sunny didn’t feel like garbage before, he definitely did now. He slowly made his way next to Hero before wrapping him in a hug, “It wasn’t your fault.” Sunny stated with a firm voice.

“Yes it was-”

“No, it wasn’t. I took my life because I couldn’t face the truth. I took my life because I am responsible for Mari’s death. Nothing was your fault.” Sunny’s voice began to crack, “It wasn’t anyone's fault except mine. So please, stop blaming yourself. Live life the best you can, Hero cause I can assure you I regret what I have done greatly.”

Hero seemed stunned as Sunny felt a bit of his mask crumble off. It hurt but Sunny but if it meant his friends would stop blaming themselves for everything out of their control then he would have fifty knives stab through him as he walked on legos.

“S-sunny?” Hero wiped his eyes.

“Sorry for causing you this pain. I hope maybe one day you can forgive yourself, and me.” Sunny felt reality shift again as he appeared in a white void. 

“One down. Three left.”


	2. Time to wake up, for me okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kel and Hero talk and Sunny gets to see Basil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basil my dude you need help.

Hero woke up in a cold sweat before calming his breathing. Tears stung at the corner of his eyes as he wiped them away.

Eventually, his heart settled down and he just sat in his bed. Stunned by the fact he had a conversation with Sunny? He didn’t know if it was actually Sunny or maybe a dream version of him that his brain made to confront his emotions.

Whatever one it was though, it actually scared him. Mainly because Sunny started to blame himself. Was he blaming Sunny for Mari’s death? Or, if that was Sunny in his dream, Sunny killed himself out of feeling responsible?

It confused him to no end, it felt like a circus decided to have a show in his head.

He was going to continue spiraling with his thoughts until a sudden hand on his shoulder causing him to jolt. 

“You have been staring off into space for ten minutes.” Kel yawned out, “Please tell me you slept.”

“Yeah, I slept. I had a weird dream though.” Hero sighed as he moved the covers off him and got out of bed.

“Huh, better than having none I guess.” Kel began to walk out of their room, Hero following close behind.

“Well it began as nothing, I was just in this black space. Then this dude with a weird mask that reminded me of a clown appeared and talked to me? I think he was trying to make me feel better after...you know.” Hero entered the kitchen. 

Their parents aren’t awake yet, mainly because it was 7:00 am. Hero didn’t mind though, it just meant he could talk to Kel about his dream without interruptions. 

“Damn. My dream last night was also pretty weird. I was in a white void and I could hear two voices talking to each other. If I strained my ears I could also hear crying.” Kel informed his brother.

“That is...weird.” Hero set up some eggs to cook. For once in his life, he doesn’t plan on making a big meal. 

“So, did mystery man tell you his name?” Kel decided to ask.

“Yeah. His name was Omori.” Hero didn’t know how to tell Kel that Sunny appeared in his dream.

“...After the piano brand?” Kel chuckled a bit. His voice sounded strained though. 

“I didn’t notice that until now. That is...strange…” Hero put a few eggs in the pan and watched as they fried.

~~~~~

“Alright. Now what?” Sunny asked the voice. They appeared again in Hero and Kel's house after a short talk on how Sunny could interact in the real world.

“I want you to just act like you are there with them. Their subconscious should pick up on you and they might respond to what you say.” The voice informed.

Sunny walked near Kel and simply stood near him, trying to come up with good conversation topics.

Hero finished making eggs, placing two plates on the counter for both brothers to eat. Hero ate slowly as Kel began to shove the food in his mouth. Honestly Sunny doesn’t know how Kel hasn’t choked on food before.

“Hey Hero, where is my plate?” Sunny felt weird, he knows Hero can’t hear him. 

Hero proceeds to continue to eat as Sunny sighed, “We are getting nowhere.”

“Try grabbing his and Kel’s shoulder. They might hear you then.” The voice suggested.

Sunny put his hands on Kel and Hero’s shoulder, causing the two boys to feel the hair on their neck stand up, “Where is my plate?”

The duo jumped out of their seats and immediately began looking around for the source of Sunny’s voice. Meanwhile, Sunny put his hands on his head and groaned out of frustration. 

“What was that!?” Kel felt his body get covered in goosebumps in an instant.

“How am I meant to know?” Hero felt like the voice they heard was...familiar but he couldn’t place it.

“You suck at this.” The voice made fun of Sunny.

“Oh, shut up.” Sunny grunted out.

Kel and Hero were able to calm themselves down before picking up their food and moving into the living room, “Maybe we are just hearing things.” Hero tried to comfort himself and Kel.

“Y-yeah, probably the wind.” Kel shook, still sorta nervous.

“Okay, can we leave Kel and Hero alone now? I feel like I tortured them enough.” Sunny sighed.

The voice let out a hum of agreement and the world shifted. Instead of entering a void however Sunny was now standing in a hospital room.

He looked up to see Basil was lying still, his heart monitor gently beeping to show he was alive.

Sunny slowly walked over only to see how much damage he caused to poor Basil. He was covered head to toe in bruises. Sunny knew what he had to do.

He touched the top of Basil’s head lightly and felt the world shift again.

Basil’s mindscape was black but with a blood trail on the ground leading into gray woods. Sunny followed the trail, as he walked the worse it got. Nooses appearing to hang from trees, knives stabbed into the said trees with blood on them.

He eventually found the tallest tree where Basil was sitting under it. His eyes are bloodshot from crying and his hands are covered in blood.

_“You idiot! Why the hell did you decide to make Mari’s death look like a suicide? Everyone would've understood! Accidents happen! Now because of you, the others are going to find out the truth! They are going to hate you and Sunny and leave you for dead! That is if Sunny isn’t already dead! You killed him. You ripped out his eye for a fake being that didn’t exist!”_

Sunny walked over and sat next to Basil who raised his hands over his ears. “I-i'm sorry! I didn’t want Sunny to get in trouble! I was so scared! Please, please, stop it...please I know...I know I am a monster, please, stop…” He cried, his voice sounded dead as if he had already begged fifty times.

“You are forgiven,” Sunny spoke up, hoping his friend would hear him.

Basil jumped nearly as high as Hero did when he first saw him, “Who are you! Stay away! No more!”

“I am not here to hurt you. Please, Basil, calm down.” Sunny begged. It hurt him to see his friend like this. **Even though it was his fault he was like that-**

“Y-you're...LIAR, I KNOW THIS IS A TRICK. I HAVE FELL FOR THIS BEFORE- LEAVE ME ALONE!” Basil continued to back away.

“Basil. I am not here to hurt you. Please, let me help.” Sunny continued to beg.

“ONLY FOR ME TO GET HURT AGAIN? NO THANKS! **JUST KILL ME ALREADY FOR GOD'S SAKE!** ” Basil yelled before collapsing. His breathing became heavy as Sunny rushed over and hugged the boy.

“You are not dying. You are not meeting the same fate as me until you grow old and have a wonderful life with people like you to shine in it. Please, Basil. Continue living and tell the truth for me. Your partner in crime.”

“Sunny? Wait, no! Please don’t tell me I-”

“I killed myself, Basil. You didn’t do anything wrong, you were in denial and that monster was real to you. I saw it as well. You and Me we're a team when it came to Mari. You were only trying to help me back then so let me help you now. I am sorry for treating you the way I did. You are my best friend, so I hope you can forgive me.” Sunny rubbed comforting circles on Basil’s back.

“I…” Basil stood silent, taking everything in.

He began to tear up and stain Sunny’s shirt, “Let it out, Basil. Wake up for me, tell the truth, and finally live your life. You deserve it for all the shit you put up with.”

Basil nodded and the headspace went white, Sunny stood alone as the stains on his shirt disappeared.

“Two down. Two left.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, cool end note here.


	3. Notice

Hey guys, I am going to rewrite this story to have a different plot. Don't get me wrong I liked the way this was going but I simply do not vibe with it anymore. Hope ya'll understand and enjoy what I put out.


End file.
